UNLEASH
by ohNkim
Summary: Oh Sehun adalah seorang interior designer di sebuah perusahaan Future Architects. Dia sangat menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas dan sangat mencintai pekerjannya. Namun saat salah satu arsitek cabang perusahaannya di Kanada didatangkan kembali ke Korea Selatan, jati diri Sehun mulai terungkap. KAIHUN GS!SEHUN WARN GS!SEHUN
1. Chapter 1

Title: **UNLEASH**

Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun **(GS!),** Others

Pairing : KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN

Warn : **gs!Sehun** , explicit content(s), au!

~akan ada beberapa gs yang aku buat dengan beberapa yang tidak setuju, aku menyarankan kalian untuk tidak membacanya. Jangan buang waktu kalian membaca apa yang tidak kalian suka. Manfaatkan waktu kalian dengan baik.~

Summary :

Oh Sehun adalah seorang _interior_ _designer_ di sebuah perusahaan Future Architects. Dia sangat menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas dan sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Selama ia bekerja di perusahaan tersebut, tak pernah sekalipun mengecewakan kliennya, bersitegang dengan partnernya, atau terlibat skandal tak penting. Semuanya memuaskan dan itulah sebab ia menjadi ketua interior design team.

Namun saat salah satu arsitek cabang perusahaannya di Kanada didatangkan kembali ke Korea Selatan, jati diri Sehun mulai terungkap. Dia melepaskan apa yang selama ini diikatnya, dan tidak mempedulikan lagi apa yang selama ini telah dimilikinya.

Si arsitek pindahan itu menggoda, sangat. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan yang eksotis, bibirnya sangat sensual dan matanya sangat tajam, seakan-akan mengintimidasi semua yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya seksi nyaris erotis dengan sepasang tangan yang kekar, kaki jenjang yang membuatmu iri, dan punggung yang seakan meminta untuk dicakar mesra. Dan yang terpenting adalah bagian selangkangannya. Shit! Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa _miliknya_ pasti besar sekali dan akan memuaskan siapa saja. Ah brengsek, Sehun jadi _basah_ sekali memikirkannya.

.

.

.

_ahra061016

I'm trying out new things here. Gs!Sehun dan kuharap kalian tidak menghujatku. Cerita ini terasa aneh saat aku tetap mempertahanlan Sehun sebagai laki-laki.

Jika banyak respon yang negatif, akan aku hapus ff ini. Karena aku tak mau mengotori tag KAIHUN.

P.S.: cabe!Hun detected


	2. Chapter 6

**UNLEASH**

 **Chapter 5**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **GS!hun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Because Jongin loves Sehun_

 _._

 _._

"Hey."

"Jongin."

Jongin mengernyit dalam tidurnya saat merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Sayangnya dia tak peduli, _for the God's sake,_ dia masih mengantuk dan akan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Hey, bangun."

Jongin menepis tangan yang mencolek pipinya, masih dengan matanya yang tertutup, lengkap dengan wajah tidurnya yang terganggu. Lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya saat tangan itu sudah berhenti mencolek wajahnya.

"Jongin bangun, sudah sore."

Si pemilik suara sepertinya sudah mulai kesal dengan Jongin yang tidak kunjung bangun. Suaranya berubah menjadi sebuah rengekan dan Jongin dapat merasakan pipinya kembali ditusuk-tusuk menggunakan sebuah jari yang terasa lentik. Jongin juga dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya ditindih dengan tubuh lain dan dia bisa merasakan nafas orang itu di depan wajahnya.

"Bangun."

Suara itu malah sekarang terdengar seperti rengekan dan setelah berulangkali pipinya diserang dengan jari itu, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Belum sempat Jongin mengeluarkan kata makian pada siapapun yang berani mengganggu tidurnya, suara Jongin tercekat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan wajahnya. Rasanya Jongin benar-benar ingin mengumpat.

 _The fuck, surga mana yang mempunyai bidadari secantik ini._ Setidaknya itulah kalimat yang muncul di kepala Jongin yang belum sepenuhnya berfungsi.

"Ayo bangun, ini sudah sore."

 _God, even the voice is so heavenly_. Rasanya seperti masih berada di alam mimpi. Suara bidadari di hadapannya ini lembut sekali, wajahnya sangat cantik dengan kulit putih bersih dengan hiasan pipi merona yang indah, ditambah rambut panjang berantakan yang sangat menggoda. Sekilas Jongin bisa melihat pundak mulus gadis itu dan juga payudara bulat telanjangnya yang menempel dengan dada bidangnya—tunggu, apa seorang bidadari memang telanjang? _Because hella motherfather,_ Jongin bisa merasakan kulit mulus telanjang yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya yang sama-sama telanjang! _Fuck!_ Apa dia sudah mati dan Tuhan mengirimkan seorang bidadari untuk menemaninya tidur? _Please_ , Jongin yakin tadi dia tidak tertabrak apapun ataupun terkena serangan jantung yang bisa menyebabkan kematian. Lalu siapa bidadari ini?

"Yah Kim Jongin! Kenapa wajahmu idiot sekali!"

 _God,_ Jongin baru tahu kalau bidadari bisa mengumpat.

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya memperhatikan wajah bidadari itu saat pipinya di tepuk-tepuk beberapa kali. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan seperti terkejut menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya "Se-sehun?"

Ya Tuhan, ternyata bidadari telanjang itu adalah gadis yang tadi "bermain" dengannya sebelum tidur. Astaga, Jongin tak tahu kalau gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut berantakannya.

"Kau kenapa, huh?"

Jongin menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu, matanya masih belum bisa berpaling dari kecantikan gadis itu. Gila, selain terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan _innocent_ saat mengantuk tadi, ternyata gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan _messy bed hair_ nya. Ditambah tubuh mulusnya yang tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Tuhan, cobaan macam apa yang kau berikan pada _little monster_ ku saat ini.

"Bangun! Kita hampir terlambat untuk melakukan survey!"

Sebuah kecupan didapatkan lelaki itu dari si pemilik suara merdu. Kecupannya ringan dan bahkan tidak sampai tiga detik, tapi rasanya membangkitkan sesuatu dalam hati lelaki itu. Bukan, bukan perasaan _horny_ atau semacamnya, tapi seperti ada sebuah bunga yang mekar dalam hati imajinernya. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan sebuah ucapan selamat saat kau berulang tahun, tapi lebih bermakna dari itu. Seperti mendapat sebuah hadiah setelah kau bekerja keras, tapi juga lebih bermakna dari itu. Perasaannya menyenangkan. Jongin tak bisa menggambarkannya karena baru sekali ini dirasakan olehnya.

Secara reflex, Jongin melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping gadis yang menindih tubuhnya itu dan entah sadar atau tidak, Jongin balas mengecup ringan bibir gadis itu yang menyebabkan serangkaian tawa manis meluncur dari bibir manisnya.

"Yah! Hentikan!"

Gadis itu menyuruhnya berhenti di tengah tawanya, tapi Jongin tetap melakukannya karena rasanya aneh tapi menyenangkan. Dia baru tahu ternyata mengecup orang bisa semenyenangkan ini. Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan kini berguling sehingga menyebabkan posisi mereka berubah, gadis itu berada di bawahnya dengan tangannya menumpu pada kedua sikunya sehingga berat badannya tidak menimpa gadis itu.

Lelaki itu memandang tepat di mata gadis yang berada di bawah kungkungannya, menatap tepat pada mata yang sedang memancarkan cahaya tawanya. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Mata itu seperti mengajaknya merasakan kebahagiaan dari tawa gadis itu, dan JOngin sepertinya tidak bisa lepas dari keindahan mata tersebut.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Jongin merendahkan wajahnya sehingga bibirnya bersentuhan tepat dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan suara tawa merdu tadi, secara perlahan menghentikan tawa itu dengan sebuah ciuman yang ringan. Ciuman itu polos, hanya pertemuan bibir dengan bibir. Tapi Jongin bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat, seperti musim kering yang mendapat hujan, seperti bunga yang bermekaran akibat hujan itu.

Ciuman itu terasa sangat menenangkan, rasanya seperti mendapatkan angin sejuk di tengah teriknya sinar matahari. Ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya, dan rasanya indah sekali. Ciuman itu, bibir itu, gadis itu. Jongin menyukainya.

Dan dia tahu, dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Matahari nyaris kembali ke peraduannya saat mereka memutuskan untuk keluar hotel dan memulai survey mereka. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka akan memulai survey untuk mendata keindahan sekitar site pada malam hari. Biasanya akan ada kumpulan lampu-lampu, entah dari perumahan atau dari pantulan bulan yang bisa dijadikan sebagai acuan untuk mendesain proyek mereka.

Selain memfoto dan mencatat, mereka juga berkeliling untuk melihat potensi-potensi wisata yang ada di seikitar wilayah proyek mereka yang mungkin saja bisa dikembangkan keindahannya atau lokalitasnya. Selama jalan-jalan itu, keduanya sangat professional dan terlihat sekali bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang kompeten. Jongin mencatat apa yang diperlukan untuk desain keseluruhan proyeknya, sedangkan Sehun mencatat apa yang dia butuhkan untuk mendukung desain _interior_ proyeknya. Keduanya juga bekerjasama dengan baik.

Meski sudah malam begini, Jongin akan mengakui kredibilitas gadis itu. Benar-benar berdedikasi dan Jongin sangat suka saat gadis itu mengobrol dnegan penduduk sekitar untuk bertanya-tanya tentang kegiatan maupun budaya mereka. Gadis itu sangat ramah dan senyumannya sangat cantik.

Sehun juga, selain mengakui ketampanan dan kharisma lelaki itu, dia semakin mengakui kompetensi si arsitek itu. pantas saja dia sempat ditempatkan di luar negeri, yang notabene permintaan proyeknya lebih _advance_ dibanding sekedar mendesain proyek biasa. Menyenangkan juga bekerjasama dengan lelaki ini karena opini dan juga masukan-masukannya yang sangat membantu, terlepas dari betapa gilanya Sehun berusaha menahan hasratnya tiap kali lelaki itu bicara atau menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bercinta di meja rias tadi siang sangat menggairahkan, dan tadi sore Jongin tak henti-hentinya menciuminya. Ciumannya sangat lembut, dan entah merasa terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, Sehun merasa bahwa ciuman Jongin itu berbeda, seperti menuangkan perasaannya. Sehun yakin lelaki itu tak akan berhenti kalau tidak diingatkan tentang survey ini. Bukannya tak suka, tapi Sehun terlalu menyukainya sampai-sampai takut kalau dia menjadi kecanduan. Ah, bahkan rasanya dia sudah kecanduan pada lelaki itu secara keseluruhan. Entah dari kehadirannya, ciumannya, bahkan _little monster_ nya. _Ups,_ pikiran Sehun mulai berkeliaran.

"Ayo kita makan malam, kau pasti sudah lapar." Ajak Jongin saat dia selesai mencatat apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya pada tab miliknya.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyimpan note dan tabnya, memang sudah merasa lapar dari tadi tapi tugasnya belum selesai. "Ayo. Perutku sudah berdemo."

Jongin tertawa dengan jawabannya, ditambah wajah gadis itu yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Sangat manis, rasanya ingin menyubit pipinya.

Keduanya kemudian pindah untuk mencari restoran atau setidaknya rumah makan yang bisa mengenyangkan perut mereka.

.

.

.

Setidaknya sudah menjelang pukul 11 malam saat mereka sampai di hotel. Keduanya lelah tapi sudah cukup terobati dengan makanan lezat yang tadi mereka makan. Jongin masuk ke kamarnya, dan begitu pula Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi, sekaligus mendinginkan pikirannya yang selama survey tadi merasa amat sangat tergoda dengan si arsitek pindahan itu. Rasanya perlakuan Jongin sore tadi terasa berbeda, sepeti lebih _gentle_ dari biasanya. Atau memang lelaki itu pada dasarnya adalah _gentleman_ dan karena mereka baru bertemu beberapa minggu jadi perilakunya belum terlihat? Tapi sungguh, rasanya beda sekali. bahkan dulu Jongin selalu menolak saat Sehun menggodanya, tapi tadi Jongin terlihat biasa saja dan bahkan lebih sering tersenyum, yang sialnya senyumannya itu membuat Sehun meleleh.

Sehun memang masih menggodanya tadi, tapi hanya berupa candaan dan dia tahu Jongin tidak merasa terganggu. Dan lagi, tiap kali lelaki itu berucap, bibirnya selalu mengingatkannya pada ciuman mereka sebelum keluar hotel tadi. Ciuman lembut yang entah bagaimana menenangkan, tidak menimbulkan gairah yang melenceng. Dan tadi setelah makan malam Jongin melakukannya lagi. Demi semua reputasi kerjanya, Sehun merasa meleleh saat Jongin melakukannya. Rasanya hangat sekali dan membuatnya ingin terus melakukannya.

Pipinya memerah mengingatnya dan Sehun sadar akan hal itu, tapi dia menyangkalnya, menepisnya dengan berpikiran bahwa rona merah pada pipinya itu adalah karena air hangat dari bak mandinya, karena gadis itu sekarang memang sedang berendam.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari baknya saat kulit-kulit jarinya sudah mulai mengeriput dan kulitnya sudah terlalu memerah akibat terlalu lama terkena air hangat. Gadis itu mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan memakai lotion untuk menjaga kelembaban kulitnya, kemudian memakai _bathrobe_ nya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah memakai serangkaian produk kecantikan wajahnya, gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, masih dengan manggunakan _bathrobe_ nya tanpa sedikitpun berkeinginan untuk memakai pakaian dalam, karena pada dasarnyagadis itu memang tidak suka memakai pakaian dalam. Dia berguling-guling di kasurnya, niatnya ingin tidur tapi matanya menolak mengikuti keinginannya. Dia hanya memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang polos sampai sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya: sepertinya menggoda Jongin akan menyenangkan. Apa lelaki itu sudah tidur, ya?

Sehun bangun dari kasurnya dan merapikan _bathrobe_ nya yang berantakan dan menatanya menjadi seseksi mungkin, juga memastikan agar rambutnya berantakan seperti model-model habis bercinta. Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar lelaki itu, mengintip sedikit dan memutuskan untuk masuk saat dilihatnya Jongin sedang duduk di meja kerja kamar itu, sudah dengan pakaian tidurnya.

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi, bahkan dia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah laptop dan jari-jari lelaki itu dengan lihainya menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ untuk mengetik yang bisa Sehun asumsikan sebagai analisis data yang mereka dapatkan tadi.

"Hey." Sehun menyapanya dan memeluk bahunya dari belakang. Sehun sangat menyukai bahu lelaki itu karena terasa sangat kekar dan benar-benar _hugable._ Sepertinya lelaki itu terkejut karena pergerakan jarinya terhenti dan Sehun terkikik karenanya.

"Ku pikir kau sudah tidur." Sahut lelaki itu.

Sehun menggeleng dan menciumi leher lelaki itu. Rasanya seperti seorang istri yang memergoki suaminya tengah bekerja di malam hari, menyenangkan juga. "Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Tidakkah kau lelah?"

Sehun menangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan ke depan lelaki itu dan duduk di pangkuannya seperti seekor koala. Gadis itu memeluk Jongin seperti seorang bayi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki itu. "Aku mau tidur denganmu saja."

Jongin terlihat keheranan dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat gadis itu sudah duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluknya seperti seekor koala. Pelukannya hangat dan Jongin tak dapat memprotes hal ini. Lelaki itu kemudian menyimpan pekerjaannya dan memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada gadis itu. Tangan kekarnya mengelus punggung gadis itu dan tangan satunya bermain di rambut berantakannya.

"Kau pikir kau seorang bayi bisa bersikap seperti ini, hm?"

"Aku bayi besar yang membutuhkan perhatian."

Jawaban gadis itu membuat Jongin tertawa. Jawabannya sangat sesuka hati sekali.

"Tapi kau tidak imut seperti bayi."

"Tapi aku cantik."

 _Oh my God,_ Jongin tak tahu gadis itu memiliki sisi _sassy_ seperti itu. Jongin mencubit pinggang gadis itu yang membuatnya menepis tangan jahil si pelaku, kemudian kembali memeluk Jongin lagi.

"Jongin ayo pindah ke balkon."

"hm?"

"Ayo ke balkon."

"Untuk apa?"

"Disana pemandangannya bagus dan anginnya sejuk."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, kau bisa sakit dengan pakaian begini."

"Tapi ada kau, kau hangat."

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan memelukmu seperti ini?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu, memperlihatkan wajah memohonnya.

"Hentikan wajahmu memelasmu itu. Aku masih belum terbiasa. Bahkan mengingat kelakuanmu yang selalu menggodaku masih tak bisa kupercaya kau punya wajah sok imut begitu."

"Ish!" Sehun memukul dada lelaki itu dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya disana. "Lagipula kau tidak menolakku lagi. Mottomu tidak mempan."

"Sialan." Jongin mengumpat, tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. dengan mudahnya pertahanannya runtuh tiap kali gadis itu menggodanya. Bahkan dengan perilakunya yang bermanja-manja seperti ini pun Jongin sudah jelas kalah. Gadis itu sangat menggemaskan seperti ini dan Jongin tidak tega untuk menolaknya, atau lebih tepatnya lelaki itu juga menyukainya.

"Kau mau menggodaku, heh?"

"Menggoda apa?"

"Kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam, kan? Lalu kenapa datang ke kamarku?"

Sehun tertawa dengan jahil dan mengangguk. "Awalnya iya, tapi dada dan pelukanmu terlalu nyaman, aku jadi tidak mau melakukan apapun selain memeluknya."

Jongin mencubit pinggang gadis itu lagi sebagai hukuman seenaknya saja menjadikannya bahan pelukan, tapi setelahnya mereka terdiam menikmati suasanya yang tenang itu.

"Jongin, kau pernah berpacaran?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh gadis itu, membuat Jongin mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedang bersandar di dada pria itu dengan cepat, dan memberikan tatapan sanksi pada lelaki itu. "Kau pasti berbohong!"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Yang benar saja lelaki sepertimu tidak pernah berpacaran."

"Aku serius belum pernah."

" _Hell,_ kebohongan macam apa ini."

"Kau brengsek sekali, aku yang menjawab tapi kau yang tidak percaya."

"Tapi kau lihai sekali di ranjang."

"Memang dari mana kau tahu aku lihai, huh? Kau pernah _melakukannya_ dengan pria lain sampai bisa menilaiku?"

Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Lagipula pernah atau tidaknya aku berpacaran tidak ada urusannya dengan kemampuanku di ranjang."

"Ku pikir kau sering melakukannya dengan kekasihmu sampai kau lihai sekali. kalau iya kau pernah punya kekasih pasti wanita itu bahagia sekali kehidupan seksualnya."

"Astaga sebenarnya pembicaraan macam apa ini. Memangnya kau berpacaran hanya untuk kehidupan seksual?"

Sehun menggeleng lagi, dan Jongin hanya bisa mendengus dengan jawaban itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah berpacaran?"

"Belum ada yang membuatku menginginkan mereka lebih dari sekedar seks."

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang lelaki itu. Dia sendiri tidak pernah berpacaran jadi sesungguhnya dia tidak tahu apa yag harus dibicarakan mengenai hubungan seperti itu. Memang, banyak temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan bahkan menikah, tapi Sehu bukan tipe orang yang suka bertanya atau ingin tahu kehidupan orang lain.

"Aku mulai mengantuk."

Sehun mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Jongin, karena dia juga sudah mulai mengantuk, dan dada hangat Jongin sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan tempat tidur.

"Sana kembali ke kamarmu dan tidurlah."

"Tidak mau, aku mau tidur bersamamu saja."

"Kau punya kamar sendiri."

"Biar saja, pokoknya mau tidur denganmu." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. "Boleh, ya?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan memohonnya lagi. Lagi-lagi Jongin menghela nafasnya melihat wajah itu.

"Boleh tidur denganku asal tidak melakukan hal aneh."

Sehun terlihat sangat senang dengan jawaban itu dan dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. "Aye aye, captain!"

Jongin tersenyum dan membiarkan Sehun menggunakan dadanya sebagai alas tidurnya. Sebenarnya dari awal Jongin tidak keberatan menemani gadis itu tidur, hanya saja lelaki itu masih sedikit menutupi perasaannya. Yang benar saja, dia baru menyadari perasaannya tadi sore dan akan langsung membuatnya terlihat jelas di depan gadis itu? tentu saja tidak. Setidaknya Jongin harus benar-benar meyakini perasaan jatuh cintanya itu tulus bukan hanya karena mereka pernah _melakukannya_ (meski dia sudah yakin 75%) sebelum dia menyatakannya. Jongin ingin hubungan yang serius dan berkomitmen, bukan sekedar pelepas nafsu.

Sejujurnya, keadaan mereka saat ini memang aneh. Baru bertemu sekitar dua minggu sebagai rekan kerja, sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak beberapa kali, dan bahkan sekarang bertingkah seperti pasangan pada umumnya—tidur bersama dan sebagainya—yang bahkan tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Jongin sebelumnya. Menyesal? Tidak, hanya saja merasa aneh _because this thing is so fucking new for him._ Dia hanya berharap gadis itu juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya, meski agak mustahil mengingat status dan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini. Bisa saja gadis itu hanya memanfaatkannya untuk kepuasan seksualnya, kan? Bahkan gadis itu sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia melakukannya hanya karena Jongin memiliki aura kelelakian yang sangat kental. Kalau benar gadis itu hanya memanfaatkannya, _hell_ rasanya Jongin tidak sanggup disakiti gadis secantik dan semenggemaskan Sehun.

Haruskah Jongin membuat Sehun jatuh cinta padanya? Dengan makan malam romantis misalnya? atau dengan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang indah hanya berdua? cih, sangat tidak Jongin sekali dan bahkan mereka beberapa kali melakukan seks bersama lalu apa gunanya pergi ke suatu tempat berdua. Ah, yang jelas Jongin sepertinya tidak akan melakukan usaha apapun untuk membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya. Lelaki ini masih menikmati rasa jatuh cinta yag baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Toh jiwa possesif nya belum bangkit dan sepertinya apa yang dirasakannya masih dalam tahap yang biasa-biasa saja. Waktu mereka masih banyak dan Jongin akan mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai gadis itu dan menikmati tiap-tiap momen jatuh cintanya.

.

.

.

Ahra_22/11/2016

Aku semakin bingung dengan plot cerita ini hahha.

Lama tak berjumpa yaaaa semuanyaa hahaha. Kali ini aku membawa chapter tanpa adegan dewasa di dalamnya hahahha. Jangan kecewa, ya. Nanti kalau terlalu banyak adegan seperti itu ceritanya tidak berkembang, atau malah menjadi seperti pwp.

Aku membaca banyak review kalian, banyak yang meminta mereka menikah dan punya dedek gemay (sungguh aku baru menemukan kata "gemay" dari revie kalian hahaha awalnya aku tidak tahu arti kata itu lol). Nikah tidak yaaaa. Tapi perasaan sehun belum muncul, dan jongin juga belum 100% yakin dengan perasaaannya..

P.S.: untuk n4, aku rasanya ingin ngobrol banyak denganmu, tapi sayang sekali kamu selalu pakai guest account aku suka caramu mereview.

P.S.S.; ada yang pernah lihat story SHILL? Aku rasanya mengabaikan story itu, bahkan chapter 1 belum di publish ((


	3. Chapter 8

**UNLEASH**

 **Chapter 7**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **GS!Hun**

 **Warned**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _God i see a lot of spiders web here lmao nope this story is so fucking old i cry_

 _._

 _._

Dalam ruangan berbentuk segi enam dengan tiga sisi dindingnya yang sepenuhnya berupa kaca ini, tidak ada suara yang bisa kalian dengar selain suara keyboard yang beradu dengan jari ataupun suara " _click-click"_ dari _mouse_ yang mereka pergunakan. Yup! Kalian sedang berada di ruang kerja Kim Jongin. Ruang kerja -bekas arsitek kepala yang dulu- yang akhirnya ditempatinya setelah direnovasi sesuai dengan desain yang diinginkannya. Kalian tentu ingat pamor Jongin yang merupakan arsitek _capable_ milik cabang perusahaannya di luar negeri, dan tentu saja sejak kedatangannya kembali ke Korea lelaki itu sangat dimanjakan oleh perusahaannya. _Well,_ Jongin tidak memanfaatkan apa yang mereka berikan padanya, tapi jika dia diberi sebuah ruangan khusus dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, siapa yang akan menolak? Lagipula Jongin suka dengan posisi dan bentuk ruangannya. Dia hanya perlu merenovasi _here and there, put something here and there, then tadaah! He got what he wanted._

Uhm, tentu kalian tidak lupa dengan _affair_ atau percintaan yang dilakukannya dengan si Nona _Interior designer -_ Nona Sehun—'kan? Ya, ya, Jongin tak mau menyebutnya dengan " _affair_ " atau apapun itu namanya, dia hanya mau menyebutnya " _sex with your workmate"_ , bukan percintaan (Dia membohongi dirinya sendiri, _you know_ ).

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian menit bekerja tanpa bersuara, tapi entah pada siapa dia bicara, karena sampai beberapa saat tidak ada yang menjawab perkataannya.

"Hey aku bertanya padamu."

Lagi, tidak ada suara yang menjawabnya. _Well,_ ada. Suara dari _mouse_ dan _keyboard_. Tapi itu bukan dari laptopnya, karena si pemilik suara sedang menghentikan kegiatan bercintanya dengan gadget tersebut.

"Aku berbicara padamu, Nona Oh."

"Diamlah, Jongin."

Sebuah suara gerutuan menjawab kalimatnya dan Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari laptop dihadapannya sambil tersenyum miring. Dia terlihat _amazed_ dengan jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu. Masih tetap di atas kursi kerjanya, Jongin memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada orang yang ada di ruangannya itu.

"Kau terus menerus menekuk wajahmu. Kau kenapa?"

"Diamlah, aku benci padamu."

Wanita itu -si Nona Oh- menjawab sambil menarik _turtle neck_ yang digunakannya dengan raut kesal, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan kembali pada pekerjaan di laptopnya tanpa menengok maupun melirik ke arah Jongin sedikitpun.

Entah kepalanya sedang tidak waras atau Jongin memang tidak waras, melihat wanita di ruangannya bersikap seperti itu malah membuatnya tertawa. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa kau benci padaku?"

"Kau membuatku harus menggunakan _turtle neck_ lebih dari dua minggu. Dan ini sangat panas."

Jongin terbahak dengan jawaban gadis itu. _God_ , dia membencinya hanya karena masalah itu. _Aint she cute_?

 _Well,_ kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan menggunakan baju model _turtle neck. FYI,_ sekarangpenghujung musim semi, _which means the weather is starting to get rather hot. And turtle neck_? Kalau kalian tidak merasakan perubahan suhu yang mulai membuatmu berkeringat sepertinya kalian harus memeriksakan metabolisme tubuh kalian. _the weather is for sure_ akan membuat kalian lebih berkeringat dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, dan Sehun dengan sangat akan menolak menggunakan baju sialan itu kalau bukan karena "keharusan".

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju meja wanita yang sedang menggerutu padanya, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana _which_ _makes him look so freaking masculine_. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di ujung meja kerja gadis itu, tepat di samping jari lentik sang gadis yang sedang memegang _mouse._ Jongin mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam saku dan mengangkatnya untuk menyentuh dagu gadis yang sedang mengernyitkan dahinya dengan kesal.

"Kau membenciku karena itu? Aku tidak memintamu untuk memakai pakaian seperti itu, 'kan?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya untuk memandang lelaki yang tengah menyentuh dagunya itu. Kalau saja gadis itu adalah orang lain, pasti wajahnya terlihat seram sekali mengingat gadis itu kini sedang memandang Jongin dengan mata tajamnya.

"Kau memang tidak memintaku untuk memakainya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Apa? Tidak ada yang melarangmu datang ke kantor dengan leher penuh tanda, kan?"

Sebuah tinju didapatkan Jongin di perutnya, tidak sakit memang, tapi itu cukup membuatnya terkejut. Gadis itu memiliki gerakan yang cukup cepat, setelah meninjunya, tangan gadis itu kembali menjamah laptop dan mouse. Well, Jongin sedikit banyak berharap tangan itu menjamah dirinya sekarang. Pssh.

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di dagu runcing gadis itu untuk menyentuh _turtle neck_ berwarna merah marun yang dikenakan sang gadis. Dia menariknya turun sedikit dan terlihatlah leher putih sang gadis yang dihiasi beberapa titik di beberapa tempat. Titik itu ada yang berwarna kemerahan, sedikit ungu, ada juga yang sudah mulai memudar. Jongin tersenyum melihat titik-titik itu. Tapi senyumannya berganti dengan kernyitan saat si pemilik leher menepis tangannya dan membenarkan letak _turtle neck_ yang digunakannya.

"Yah! Why?!" jongin bertanya seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkannya.

"Diamlah, Jongin, terakhir kali kau melihat leherku yang penuh tanda hampir hilang ini kau malah menambahkannya. Aku jadi harus memaki _turtle neck_ sialan ini lagi!"

Jongin tertawa mendengar gerutuan gadis itu dan memutar kursi kerja gadis itu agar menghadap padanya.

"Kau seksi menggunakan baju itu."

"Panas sekali memakai ini di cuaca seperti ini."

"Kau boleh melepasnya kalau kau mau."

" _Fuck you,_ Jongin."

" _No, I will fuck you, Miss Oh."_

Jongin kembali tertawa dengan umpatan yang di keluarkan Sehun. Semakin hari semakin banyak umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu -saat mereka hanya berdua tentu saja-. Sehun masih dengan sangat baik menjaga _image_ sempurna miliknya, tanpa mengabaikan profesionalitas yang selalu dijunjung tinggi olehnya.

Hubungannya dengan Jongin? _Well,_ masih sekedar arsitek kepala dengan staff interiornya. Uhm, _with a lil' bit sex include._ Karena rasanya sekarang seperti ada yang janggal jika kalian melihat keduanya tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu. Atau sesuanu, _you name it._

Yes, ini sudah berlalu nyaris satu minggu lebih sejak kepulangan mereka dari _site survey_ laknat itu (kata-kata itu Jongin yang buat), dan hubungan keduanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Itu di hadapan orang lain. Kalau di balik tembok ruang kerja Jongin, yah, sedikit berantakan. Hanya sedikit.

Dengan adanya "perasaan" yang mulai ikut campur dalam permainan ini, Jongin dan Sehun agaknya sedikit merasa _awkward_ satu sama lain. Tidak, diantara mereka tidak ada yang menyatakan perasaannya atau apa, hanya saja sepertinya mereka memiliki _self-conscious_ yang tinggi. Jadi, _well,_ kalau boleh kukatakan keadaannya sedikit lucu. Jongin dengan posisinya sebagai seorang arsitek _capable_ yang memiliki ekspektasi penuh dari orang lain, dan Sehun dengan memiliki _image_ sempurna penuh profesionalitas miliknya membuat hubungan mereka seperti coklat, keras di luar tapi lumer di dalam (itu Jongin yang bilang). eww, _that's so cringeworthy_ , Jongin.

Ohiya, Jongin menemukan hobi barunya akhir-akhir ini. Hal itu berhubungan dengan Sehun dan hisapan. Uhm yah Jongin senang sekali "menghisap" Sehun baru-baru ini. Kalian bisa lihat dari banyaknya bekas hisapan di leher gadis putih itu. itu sebabnya gadis itu selalu memakai _turtle neck_ nya. _Man,_ itu sebabnya Sehun membenci Jongin sekarang. Kalian tahu, sejak kembalinya mereka dari survey ini, Jongin nyaris tak pernah absen 'memainkan' hobinya yang baru. Korbannya? Tentu saja Sehun yang sekarang menggunakan baju sialan itu hampir setiap hari dengan berbagai macam warna yang berbeda. Untungnya baju itu sangat bergaya _classy_ sehingga Sehun bisa memadupadankan baju itu dengan _scarf_ tipis maupun _blazer_ cantik hingga dia terlihat seperti Madam dari Inggris. Dia membeli beberapa set dan dia bersumpah jika Jongin terus melakukannya dia akan menuntut ganti rugi.

Kalau dia tidak mau lalu kenapa membiarkan Jongin terus melakukannya? Bukankan tubuhnya kan dia sendiri yang mengendalikan?

Memang benar, _but come on,_ haruskah aku jelaskan lagi pada kalian perihal mengapa kalian tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin? _Man,_ bahkan tatapannya mampu membuat Sehun basah saat itu juga.

Oh, bicara tentang basah, sepertinya gadis itu sedang mengalaminya. Lihatlah, entah bagaimana caranya Jongin bisa duduk di kursi kerja Sehun dan sekarang Sehun sudah berada di pangkuannya. Sehun terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang Jongin lakukan pada tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam dan bibir bawahnya dia gigit untuk meredam desahannya yang sudah berada di ujung kerongkongannya. Sialan, Jongin memang selalu hebat dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Hentikan, Jongin." Cegah Sehun sambil terengah. Tangannya meremat rambut lelaki itu, berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari usahanya untuk _abusing her neck._ Tapi apa yang dilakukannya malah membuat rambut lelaki berkulit coklat keemasan itu semakin terlihat seksi.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin menanggapi perintah gadis diatasnya itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan yang sangat meremehkan. Bibirnya tersenyum miring penuh kejahilan, tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengusap pinggang ramping sang gadis sambil mengangkat baju gadis itu penuh rasa sensual.

Sehun meremang merasakan jemari kekar lelaki itu yang mulai mengerjai pinggangnya, dia melengkungkan tubuhnya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain meremat pundak lelaki yang masih saja memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Lelaki itu sudah menjauhi wajahnya dari spot favoritnya itu, tapi tangannya tetap saja menggerayangi pinggang, perut dan punggung halus sang gadis seperti seekor ular yang bergerak di atas gurun pasir. Tangannya sesekali menggelitik lembut beberapa titik yang menghasilkan sebuah pekikan kecil dari si pemilik tubuh.

"Kita harus segera menyelesaikan gambar-gambar itu, Jongin."

"Kurasa kita bisa istirahat selama lima menit."

"Kau tak akan pernah membiarkanku beristirahat."

" _Damn! Why are you so clever, Miss Oh?_ Kau membuatku ingin menunggangimu."

"Brengsek!"

Jongin tertawa ringan dengan umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis di atasnya itu, tapi dia tahu umpatan itu tidak bermakna apa-apa. Lihat saja, gadis itu mulai menggeliat dan menggerakkan pinggulnya tepat di atas selangkangan si lelaki.

Baiklah, sepertinya kita tidak perlu melihat adegan itu (lagi). Kau tahu, ingat saja jika itu berhubungan dengan Jongin dan Sehun, maka itu juga akan selalu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Yah, pekerjaan dan "pekerjaan". Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku, 'kan?

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa sekarang?"

"Huh?"

"Aku bertanya padamu. Kau tinggal dengan siapa sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Tidak boleh?"

" _Well,_ ini sedikit aneh. Sejak kapan kita pernah mengobrol selain tentang pekerjaan atau sekedar basa-basi? Kupikir kita lebih sering ' _bekerja'._ "

"Kalau begitu anggap saja ini sebagai basa-basi."

"Psh. Terserahlah."

"Hey kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Mereka memiliki rumah sendiri."

"Kakakmu?"

"Aku tak punya kakak."

"Adik?"

"Nope."

"Hewan pelihar—"

" _God_ , Jongin kau berisik sekali!"

Sehun sedikit menggebrak meja kerjanya mendengar Jongin yang terus saja memberikannya pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Matanya sudah lelah terus menerus menatap layar monitor yang penuh dengan garis-garis dan bentuk yang masih belum jelas. Badannya pun sama lelahnya dan Jongin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Dan nada bicaranya yang monoton itu benar-benar megganggu pendengarannya.

"Daripada kau terus menerus bertanya hal tak penting, dan kuperhatikan kau tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi, lebih baik kau membantuku menyelesaikan ini. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

" _Man,_ kau mengejutkanku. Kupikir kau hanya bisa mendesah, ternyata kau juga bisa marah-marah."

"Diamlah atau pendulum ini akan menimpa kepalamu."

"Okay. Okay aku diam."

Sehun mengancam dengan mengangkat pendulum yang menjadi hiasan di mejanya, sepertinya dia benar-benar akan melemparnya jika Jongin masih bertahan dengan seringai sialannya itu.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi. _Sorry, but, are you PMS-ing?_ _I don't judge you,_ tapi kau tidak seperti biasanya. _"_

Jongin bertanya, dengan sedikit nada takut dalam kalimat itu. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya melayangkan sebuah tatapan yang menusuk. "Jangan marah aku hanya bertanya!"

" _Yes,_ dan sialnya kau sangat tidak membantu. Pekerjaanku banyak dan kau malah semakin membuatku lelah."

" _Well, sorry for that._ Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Kau tidak menolak."

" _Fuck you_."

" _I just fucked you. You want more?_ "

"Astaga sebenarnya atasan macam apa yang aku punya ini." Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan berat sambil mengusap lelah wajahnya. Pungungnya bersandar ke kursinya dan dirinya mulai merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaannya ini. Sebelum kehadiran Jongin dikantornya, biasanya pada saat-saat seperti ini Sehun akan "memanjakan" dirinya, menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk sekedar menyegarkan dan melepaskan hasratnya sebelum akhirnya pikirannya kembali dengan ide-ide untuk pekerjaannya yang lebih baik. Tapi sejak dia „melakukannya" dengan Jongin semuanya menjadi berbeda. _Yes, she enjoyed it, too much_ bahkan. Mereka bisa melakukannya berjam-jam bahkan hingga lupa waktu. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan benar. Dia tidak keberatan, memang, karena sepertinya sekarang Jongin juga tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu. bahkan akhir-akhir ini selalu Jongin yang memulainya.

"Aku akan istirahat sebentar."

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar kerjaku. Disana lebih nyaman."

"Aku akan tiduran di sofa saja."

"Baiklah."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Jongin kembali dengan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Sehun membaringkan dirinya di sofa panjang di dalam ruangan itu. Dia menutup matanya sambil memijat keningnya dengan perlahan. Saat dirinya hampir memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, suara seorang lelaki membuatnya keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana kalu kau tinggal denganku?"

.

.

.

Ahra_17/03/17

Dahel apa yang aku buat ini -_- cerita ini semakin tidak jelas, ya?

Mianhae mianhae. Pada dasarnya semua cerita yang aku buat memiliki alur yang bebas. I mean, aku tidak pernah membuat suatu plot dari awal hingga berakhir dari suatu cerita secara runtut. Aku akan menulis kalau aku mendapat ide. Jadi kalau kalian bingung dengan cerita-cerita yang aku buat, itu bukan karena kalian sulit mengerti, tapi bahkan aku sendiri pun terkadang tidak mengerti hahaha.

 _All the stories I've written here are adventurous,_ benar-benar tidak ada plot yang benar.

Karena alur ceritanya sesuka hatiku, aku minta maaf pada kalian yang memiliki ekspektasi tinggi terhadap cerita ini.

Tenang, aku akan menyelesaikan cerita ini. Tapi sepertinya cerita ini masih panjang /eh.

Cerita ini belum mendapat goals yang aku harapkan. Atau haruskah kuperpendek?

Ya, seperti di cerita _**unwavering**_ aku minta maaf juga karena telah menelantarkan cerita yang satu ini.

P.S.: NC scene di chap ini aku cut ya, kurasa kalian akan overdosis jika kalian terlalu banyak membaca cerita NC. ( _I know you guys are pervs. Lmao jk)_

P.S.S: aku serius saat aku bilang Bahasa Indonesia ku buruk. Dan bagian aku sudah tua juga dahel -_-


	4. Chapter 10

**UNLEASH**

 **Chapter 9**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **GS!Hun**

 **Warning: explicit contents, Hard M Rated story (but this chapter is safe)**

 _you too, already an addiction to me_

Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala saat Sehun keluar dari kamar _nya_ _and it's so fucking hot_ meskipun _air conditioner_ di dalam apartemen _mereka_ sudah menyala dengan suhu paling rendah. Sekarang benar-benar sudah memasuki musim panas dan Sehun berjanji untuk tidak keluar dari apartemennya. Sehun tahu ini tengah hari bolong dan dia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Biarlah, semalam dia lembur sampai pagi untuk menyelesaikan _deadline_ desain mereka yang akhirnya mencapai titik persetujuan. Jongin masih tidur dan Sehun tak ingin mengganggunya. Lagipula hari ini libur.

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya disana. Gila. _It's really hot today_ padahal dia berada di dalam rumah. Sehun tak bisa berhenti menyumpah-serapahi cuaca hari ini. Dia bahkan hanya memakai sebuah _loose tank_ berbahan katun tanpa bra dan _comfy pants_ sebatas pangkal pahanya dan dia tetap saja berkeringat.

Sehun sedang mengambil air keduanya saat Jongin keluar dari kamarnya, masih dengan wajah bangun tidurnya, rambut berantakan dan _topless._ Ah sayang sekali wanita itu tidak membawa _handphone_ nya karena hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Jongin berpenampilan seperti itu. _Well,_ kalau masalah _topless_ Sehun sering melihatnya—apalagi _naked_ —tapi wajah frustasi Jongin karena cuaca sangat menghibur. Sehun mengikuti pergerakan Jongin dengan matanya sambil meminum airnya. Lelaki itu berakhir di ruang televise yang jauh dari jendela yang sedang memancarkan sinar matahari, dan berbaring di lantai.

"Kau harus menambah jumlah _air conditioner_ di apartemenmu."

" _This is your apartment too."_

" _Nah,_ aku tinggal disini bukan berarti ini menjadi milikku juga."

" _Yeah whatever, bae. I couldn't think straight right now."_

Sehun mengangguk dengan jawaban terakhir dari Jongin, berusaha mengacuhkan fakta bahwa lelaki itu baru saja memanggilnya _bae._ Lelaki itu sedang tidak berpikiran jernih dan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Sehun mengambil gelas baru dan mengisinya dengan air minum sebelum berjalan ke arah Jongin yang sedang berbaring telentang dengan tangan dan kaki yang terbuka lebar lalu duduk bersila di samping tubuhnya.

"Minum." Sehun menyodorkan gelas itu padanya dan Jongin memmbuka matanya sebelum bangun untuk duduk bersila dan mengambil gelas itu.

" _Thanks,_ kau seperti istriku saja.Jongin tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya dan Sehun membuat gestur akan memukul membuat Jongin tertawa sebelum meminum airnya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

" _Cold noodle?_ Apa kau bisa memasaknya? Kurasa kita punya bahan-bahannya di kulkas."

Sehun mengangguk mendengar permintaan Jongin, dia juga setuju dengan usulan Jongin itu. _Cold noodle_ adalah menu sempurna untuk hari yang panas. Wanita berbaju _loose tank_ itu kemudian berdiri dan kembali ke dapur sambil membawa gelas Jongin yang sudah kosong, menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak menu yang akan mereka makan siang ini.

Mereka tinggal bersama sudah cukup lama saat ini, mungkin hampir dua bulan dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun untuk membuat makanan bagi mereka jika dirinya sedang luang. Jika mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, Jongin biasanya akan memesankan makanan untuk Sehun, dan Sehun harus memaksa Jongin untuk makan karena lelaki itu akan lupa dengan makanannya jika dia sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi saat Sehun membuatkannya masakan, Jongin akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan memakan makanannya. Itulah sebabnya Sehun lebih memilih untuk memasak sendiri ketimbang _delivery order._

Jongin masih dalam posisinya yang telentang di lantai saat Sehun memanggilnya untuk ke dapur karena makanan mereka sudah siap. Jongin segera bangkit dan menuju dapur untuk menyambut makanannya. Masakan Sehun harum sekali dan Jongi tak sabar untuk menyantapnya. Es pada mi itu benar-benar menggoda.

"Pakai bajumu!" Protes Sehun saat Jongin mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi makan, masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjangnya.

"Panas, Sehun."

"Tak sopan makan dengan keadaan seperti itu."

"Bajumu sendiri seperti nyaris telanjang."

Sehun mengecek penampilan dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum canggung kala menyadari pakaian pun tidak lebih baik dari Jongin. _Loose tank dan hotpants_ memang yang bahkan menampilkan nyaris seluruh kulitnya memang tidak lebih baik dari setengah telanjang.

"Yasudah, kita makan. Aku lapar sekali." Putus Sehun seraya mendudukkan bokong sintalnya di kursi kosong.

"Kita tidak makan semalam, kan?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengambil mangkuk mi dinginnya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Kita langsung tidur begitu sampai rumah."

" _After a really quick quicky"_ Sambung Jongin _with a wink and a smirk_ yang membuat Sehun merona mengingat kejadian semalam. Berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya, Sehun akan selalu merona tiap kali Jongin mengungkit aktifitas ranjang mereka.

" _It's not that quick anyway."_

"Salahkan seseorang yang terus mendesah membuatku tak bisa berhenti melakukannya."

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada lengan Jongin saat lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang benar tapi memalukan. Yah, mereka memang lelah semalam setelah begadang hampir dua hari dan hanya memiliki tidur setidaknya dua jam sehari akibat _deadline_ proyek mereka, dan mereka benar-benar tidak melakukan aktifitas ranjang sama sekali pada periode itu— _a record—_ tapi disamping tidur, 'melepaskan' ketegangan juga dibutuhkan oleh mereka untuk melepaskan stress—terlebih itu adalah kebiasaan Sehun—jadilah mereka melakukannya semalam, hanya sebentar— _a really quick quicky—_ kata Jongin.

Di tengan kegitan makan mereka, Sehun jadi teringat pertanyaan yang sudah beberapa hari lalu—atau bahkan sudah sebulan yang lalu—ingin ditanyakannya. Wanita itu beberapa kali memperhatikan Jongin di tengah kunyahannya. Jika Jongin memergokinya, Sehun akan melengos dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat pria itu bertanya kenapa.

"Uhm.. Jongin?"

"Hmm?" Jongin melihat padanya sambil menyeruput mie dinginnnya. "Apa?"

"Ish telan dulu makananmu!" Omel Sehun karena Jongin menjawabnya masih dengan penuh makanan. Terkadang Sehun tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jongin yang ada di kantor—yang membuatnya nyaris basah setiap saat—adalah Jongin yang juga berkelakuan seperti anak kecil jika dia mau. _Well,_ meski _sexy and masculine_ Jongin lebih sering muncul.

"Aku harus menjawab cepat atau kau akan merubah pikiranmu lagi." Jongin mengunyah mie nya dan menelannya, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan daritadi?"

"Uhm.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya sambil berfikir dengan alis mengernyit, tangannya memainkan sumpit dengan tidak jelas.

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu atau aku akan membuat bibir itu melakukan hal yang lebih berguna—seperti mendesah misalnya?"

" _You pervert."_

" _Well, you made me."_

"Pada dasarnya kau memang _pervert!_ "

" _Okay, okay.._ _So,_ kau mau bilang apa?"

"Kita ini apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

" _I mean this. Us."_ Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan memfokuskan matanya pada mie di hadapannya ketimbang pada Jongin yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Kita bekerja di kantor yang sama, studio yang sama, bahkan satu apartemen yang sama. _We even did.. you know, things together."_ Sumpah, Sehun malu sekali mangatakannya.

" _We are partner, right?"_ Jongin bertanya balik.

" _Normal partner didn't do things like us."_

 _"Then we ain't normal."_ Jawab Jongin dengan enteng dan kembali memakan mie nya.

 _"Come on, Jongin. You know what I mean."_

 _"Okay okay._ Lalu kau mau yang seperti apa?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik? Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa kau mengajakku tinggal bersama."

"Kalau kau tanya padaku apa yang kuinginkan, aku mau kau jadi kekasihku."

 _"Bullshit. Be a little serious, Jongin._ Atau aku akan benar-benar kembali ke apartemnku sendiri."

"Baiklah baik." Jongin angkat tangan pada jawaban wanita itu yang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman baginya. Sehun sudah beberapa kali mengatakan akan kembali ke apartemnennya sendiri akhir-akhir ini.

Jongin berdehem sebentar dan menaruh sumpitnya, kembali memperhatikan Sehun dengan serius. "Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku. _I mean it, Sehun._ Aku tahu bahkan keadaanku terlihat sangat tidak serius saat ini, tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar serius."

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam pada posisinya mendengar semua yang dikatakan lelaki di hadapannya. Otaknya tak bisa berfikir denga baik saat ini. Jongin memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sehun tidak akan naif, dia tahu Jongin melakukan semua hal padanya karena ada maksudnya. Dan terkadang itu yang membuat Sehun _insecure._ Dia belum siap memiliki kekasih untuk saat ini, hidupnya masih berputar disekitar pekerjaan. _But doing sex regularly with only one person is not healthy either_. Sehun juga sadar sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai tertarik dengan lelaki ini, ketertarikan yang sesungguhnya, bukan hanya untuk seks.

"Kita tidak terlalu saling mengenal untuk berpacaran saat ini."

"Apa? Aku tahu kau lulusan terbaik di universitasmu, mencintai gambar-gambarmu dibanding keluar bersama teman-temanmu, kau suka minum kopi pagi hari dan hanya teh di malam hari, dan kau memanjakan dirimu dengan cara yang berbeda."

Sehun merona malu mendengar kalimat Jongin yang terakhir. Sialan lelaki itu.

"Ah satu lagi, desahanmu sangat menggairahkan." Jongin mengakhir kalimatnya dengan sebuah kedipan mata jahil.

"Bisakah kau serius sedikit, Jongin?" Sehun memijit pelipisnya dengan lelucon dari lelaki itu yang bahkan tidak terdengar lucu baginya.

"Baiklah, aku serius sekarang." Jongin membenahi cara duduknya, _despite_ badannya yang masih telanjang dada _and it looks kinda funny to Sehun._

"Jangan tertawa! Aku tahu aku seperti lelucon sekarang!" Omel Jongin pada wanita yang tengah menahan tawanya.

" _Nah sorry._ Lanjutkan."

Jongin terdiam untuk sesaat, seperti mengumpulkan kalimat dan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya-atau mungkin hatinya-sebelum dia kembali menatap Sehun dalam dalam.

"Biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih baik lagi. _In that process,_ aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Kau bisa mengenalku tanpa harus menjadi kekasihku."

" _But I wanna be your boyfriend, Sehun. Not only a partner."_

" _It's kinda...hard? I mean,_ tak satupun dari kita punya rasa tertarik satu sama lain, _excluding sex."_

" _Wait, i do have a crush on you_. Kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau pikir kenapa aku mengajakmu pindah ke apartemenku? _Wait,_ kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku? _Man, that hurts."_ Jongin memegangi dada sebelah kirinya dan merematnya dengan pandangan memelas yang membuat Sehun jengah.

" _Stop being so dramatic, Jongin!_ "

"Bagaimana aku tidak dramatis? Kau menggunakanku hanya untuk sekedar seks!"

" _What the fuck?!"_

Oke lanjutkan." Jongin memberikan senyum lima jarinya yang canggung saat wanita di hadapannya nyaris melempar gelas padanya.

"Kau tahu, ini terasa aneh. Yah meskipun _I also have a crush on you_ tapi tetap saja ini aneh bagiku."

"Tak apa, kita bisa memulainya pelan pelan, asal kau mau menjadi kekasihku."

" _It's not about being your girlfriend,_ tapi tidakkah itu aneh nantinya? Awalnya kita hanya sebatas partner yang melakukan seks bersama hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan berakhir dengan _lovey-dovey?_ "

"Aku tidak melakukannya untuk senang-senang. Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu. _Well_ yah awalnya memang untuk bersenang-senang." Jongin mengendikkan bahunya, "Tapi nyatanya kau menarikku lebih dari itu."

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

" _Just say you wanna be my girlfriend_ dan semuanya selesai. Kita bisa mulai menjadi pasangan yang sebenarnya sekarang."

"Entahlah. Ini masih terdengar aneh bagiku."

"Tadi kau yang menanyakannya, aku mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Memangnya kau sendiri bagaimana? _No hard feeling?"_

"Aku bisa bilang aku juga menyukaimu. Bahkan dari sejak pertama melihatmu?" Sehun tidak terlalu yakin dengan omongannya sendiri. " _Yes it was a sex appeal at first_ tapi setelah kau memintaku tinggal bersamamu rasanya sedikit berubah."

"Berubah dalam artian?"

"Dalam artian aku seperti mengenalmu lebih baik. _And it feels better._ Rasanya aneh jika tak menemukanmu di kamar atau di studio saat kau sedang lembur di kantor. Seperti ada yang hilang. _And our way of doing sex nowaday.. it's kinda-"_

 _"Vanilla?"_

Kau menyadarinya?"

"Tentu. Aku yang mendominasi permainan itu dan aku yang mengendalikannya. Tentu aku menyadarinya. Itu adalah sebuah kesengajaan."

" _Why?_ "

" _Because you are no longer a sex partner for me._ Kau bukan hanya sekedar teman seks lagi bagitu. Kau lebih dari itu, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi dan aku ingin melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih baik."

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali menggigiti bibirnya. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin benar-benar melakukan _vanilla sex_ karena perasaannya membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia senang tapi juga bingung.

"Jadilah kekasihku dulu. Kau akan mengenalku lebih baik nantinya."

"Baiklah."

" _Huh?_ "

"Aku bersedia jadi kekasihmu."

" _Really?"_

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jongin yang memasang tampang terkejut.

" _Man,_ aku tak menyangka akan diterima semudah ini. Bahkan dengan keadaan yang tidak layak."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya lalu mengendikkan bahunya, "Lagipula aku juga menyukaimu. Kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Jongin mengangguk dan menyentuh tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. " _God_ aku pasti terlihat konyol sekali." Ucap jongin sambil menutupi wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar dengan sebelah tangan, membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Memang. Sayangnya aku tak membawa ponselku jadi aku tak bisa merekammu."

"Dasar _pervert._ Kau mau merekamku yang setengah telanjang ini untuk koleksi pribadimu? Untuk apa? Au selalu ada untukmu kalau kau ingin melakukannya." Goda Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Sialan buka itu maksudku!"

Keduanya pun tertawa dan kembali dengan mie dingin mereka (Jongin menambah posinya dua kali).

.

.

.

Menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Jongin sepertinya merupakan sebuah kesalahan dalam hidup Sehun. Bukan kesalahan dalam arti sebenarnya, sih. Meski baru beberapa jam mereka berpacaran, Sehun benar-benar belum terbiasa dan jengah sekali dengan tingkah Jongin. Dia seperti berubah menjadi anak kecil _and the wild beast_ menguap entah kemana.

 _Jongin is so clingy._ Dia menempeli Sehun kemana-mana dan setiap saat, bersender padanya dan memeluknya terus saat mereka menghabiskan sore mereka di ruang tivi untuk sekedar menonton berita dan acara yang tidak jelas. Tak tahukah dia udara sedang sangat panas dan ditempeli terus seperti itu membuat tubuhnya lengket keringat. Bahkan hanya ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum pun Jongin mengikutinya (Sehun mencubitnya saat Jongin berusaha mengikutinya ke kamar mandi).

" _Why are you so clingy?_ " Sehun akhirnya bertanya setelah lelah terus saja ditempeli oleh Jongin.

"Bukankah itu yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih?"

"Tidak dengan mengikutiku terus kemana-mana, Jongin. Aku bahkan hanya ke dapur atau ke kamar mandi."

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu." Jawab Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya yang amat sangat tidak Jongin sekali.

"Apa kau membenturkan kepalamu tadi? Kurasa ada yang tidak beres disini." Ujar Sehun sambil mengecek kepala lelaki yang sedang memeluknya, barangkali ada benjolan di kepalanya.

"Ish! Aku hanya ingin terus bersama kekasihku, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau berlebihan, kita bahkan baru beberapa jam resmi pacaran."

"Apa peduliku. Aku menyukaimu sudah lama dan bebas menyentuhmu seperti ini adalah kebahagiaanku."

"Terserahmu." Jawab Sehun sambil tertawa dan membalas kecupan bibir Jongin.

Selain menempeli Sehun, hal yang terus menerus dilakukan Jongin adalah mengecupi Sehun, memperhatikannya lalu tersenyum dan mengecupnya lagi. Begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai Sehun memintanya berhenti, tapi lelaki itu selalu punya cara untuk mencuri kecupan darinya. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa karena jujur saja, hatinya berbunga setiap kali Jongin melakukannya. Sebuah sikap kecil yang mampu membuat perasaannya membuncah dan rasanya gemas sekali dengan Jongin yang seperti ini.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan baik Jongin maupun Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi. Jongin mandi di kamar mandi kamarnya sendiri, dan Sehun mandi di kamar mandi ruang tidur tamu yang sebenarnya adalah kamarnya (tapi karena Sehun lebih sering tidur bersama Jongin kamar itu sedikit terabaikan), dan biasanya Sehun menggunakan kamar mandi itu saat melakukan rutinitasnya tiap minggu, tes kehamilan.

 _Yep,_ Sehun rutin mengecek kondisi tubuhnya sendiri, setiap minggu dia menggunakan _test pack_ untuk melihat apakah dia hamil atau tidak, mengingat intensitas melakukan seks mereka cukup tinggi. Sehun memang minum obat kontrasepsi secara rutin, dan obat ini memang benar-benar sangat ampuh dalam menunda kehamilan dan itu benar-benar terbukti tak peduli berapa kali mereka melakukannya dan sebanyak apapun Jongin _keluar_ di dalam dia tidak juga hamil. Sehun juga yakin kali ini hasilnya akan negatif karena seminggu ini mereka sibuk melakukan pekerjaan gambar mereka dan hanya melakukannya seka—

 _The fuck_?

Dua garis.

Sebentar. Bukankan dua garis artinya positif?

Sehun cepat-cepat mengambil kotak _test pack_ yang dia taruh di meja wastafel untuk mengecek arti sebenarnya dari dua garis itu. Matanya menelusuri tulisan di balik kota tersebut dengan tergesa untuk menemukan arti dari garis-garis itu.

One line – negative

Two lines = congratulation! You are pregnant!

 _What. The. Actual. Fuck._

Beberapa kali Sehun mengulang membaca tulisan itu dan tetap saja otaknya berusaha menolaknya. Wanita yang tengah panik itu mengambil beberapa kotak _test pack_ baru dan mencelupkan ujungnya ke wadah urin yang berisi urin miliknya tadi. Dia menunggu beberapa saat sambil berdoa agar _test pack_ pertama yang digunakannya itu salah, dan sisa yang lainnya menunjukkan tanda negative.

Tapi sayang, Tuhan menjawab doanya dengan cara yang lain.

Dia hamil. Sehun hamil. Semua _test pack_ itu menunjukkan hasil positif.

 _Oh my god_ apa yang harus ku lakukan. Sehun meremat rambutnya dan menatap dengan nanar _test pack test pack_ itu. Dia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya. Dua garis. Semuanya menunjukkan dua garis.

Gila. Apa yang dilakukan pil pencegah kehamilan itu seminggu ini? Bahkan dia dan Jongin hanya melakukannya sekali dan dia kebobolan? _Gosh!_ Ini benar-benar masalah besar dan Sehun tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya pada Jongin. Mereka baru berpacaran beberapa jam dan tak mungkin dia membawa kabar bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung. _So much of doing it slowly._ _Oh my God_ , Sehun tiba-tiba pening dan dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir _bath tub_ sambil memijati pelipisnya.

"Baiklah. Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Kau bisa melakukannya! Jangan beritahu Jongin dulu sampai waktunya tepat. Kau bisa menjaga bayi itu sendiri untuk saat ini dan _everything will be okay._ Besok pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakannya. Mungkin saja _test pack test pack_ itu salah." Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berusaha menenangkan diri dengan membuang _test pack_ itu setelah membungkusnya dengan tisu gulung.

.

.

.

Ahra_03/05/17

Tadinya aku mau membuat yang lebih panjang dari ini, tapi aku tahu jika aku melakukannya maka waktu update ku akan semakin tertunda. Karena itu, hanya sebatas ini yang bisa kuberikan untuk saat ini.

Im kinda gonna go on a hiatus because my final assignment is nearing its deadline and i have to do extra fast to catch it.

Tapi karena aku adalah tipe rebel maka kemungkinan aku akan melakukan short update diantara tugas-tugasku.

See ya.!

P.S.: ada yang mau main RP? ini rp nya khusus nak exo wkwkwk. gampang kok rulesnya. join aja add IDline "ji.kimy" gapake tanda kutip yaa. nanti chat aja sambil nanya2 hehe

tengkyuu~


	5. unt

This is not an update. But im gonna give you an announcement.

I know this isnt important but im just gonna let you guys know that im taking down every M-rated chapters.

For the reasons and all, you can just PM me.

Thank you and sorry for the inconvenient

Ini bukanlah sebuah update, tapi sebuh pengumuman.

Tidak penting tapi aku hanya akan memberitahu kalian bahwa aku akan menghapus semua chapter dengan Rate M

Untuk alasan dan lainnya, kalian bisa PM saja.

Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanannya

_ahra 25/06/17


End file.
